


Re-Princess Prom

by StarcastNight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being a national treasure, Bow POV, Bow being self aware and oblivious at the same time?, But before it got really angsty, Catra being a public threat even when absent, Fluff, Glimmer's date being "2 kool 4 scool", Jealousy, Multi, My ideal throne for Queen Frosta mentioned, Plans going awry, S4 angst, glimmer pov, the power of love & friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcastNight/pseuds/StarcastNight
Summary: Jealousy prompt for Glimbow Week 2020 writing prompts, very predictably with a princess prom.Frosta throws another Princess Prom since her last one was crashed by Catra; to Bow and Adora's surprise, Glimmer has a date for this one.(Takes place during early S4)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	Re-Princess Prom

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this! _ Glimmer leaned in towards the mirror of her vanity, carefully putting in her tear drop-shaped earring. Leaning back again, she wrung her hands together as she looked at herself with a nervous grin. 

Just three weeks ago, she had been coronated queen. Different from her ceremonial robe, she was now wearing a long, wavy lavender dress rimmed with gold around the bottom and clasped with small gold wings at the shoulders. She’d had this dress for years. It was hard not to notice how much she’d grown up when she realized that-- she fit into it now. Glimmer sighed. She didn’t think she’d feel so alone and so inadequate by the time she grew up enough to be called the Queen. 

She missed her mother  _ so _ much. But she never thought she would miss Bow and Adora as much as she did right now, because she never thought they would just continue running off on missions to stop the horde or figure out Mara’s riddles without her in the picture. It had been complicated-- she was at the beck and call of Bright Moon administrative responsibilities constantly… but she’d at least have thought that her two only friends would include her. _ Sometimes _ . At the very least, she’d thought Bow would have visited her at least one night after a daily mission. Nights went on with her checking for him, half-expecting her to call out to her from beneath her window or to get one of his funny messages. To her surprise, Frosta had been the one to pay her a visit. Though Glimmer was struggling to do what Angella once did, Princess Frosta always seemed to look up to her. So, after seeing Glimmer’s coronation, Frosta shared her big idea to re-throw her Princess Prom that had previously been crashed by the Horde. She explained fervently, jumping up and down, that she wanted to bring people together in these difficult times, the way she felt Glimmer’s ceremony had. “Of course! That’s a great idea!” Glimmer had said, giving a big hug to her littlest friend. 

After the invitations were sent out, Glimmer had been preparing to go to the prom alone… not sure what Bow and Adora had planned. It wasn’t as if they were really talking to her, aside from calling to tell her a little about their adventure for the day and then having to rush away to plan for the next. That’s when the love letter came, from the fiery Princess Lavatia of Volkanikos, asking Glimmer to go to the prom with her. Could someone who she knew so little about be someone she could eventually… fall in love with? Was that silly? She’d also asked herself if it had been silly that she missed Bow so much; his soft smiles, his deep kindness, so intuitive, so determined, so goofy. Maybe it was silly that she’d always sort of thought that they’d be together. She’d thought it over alone in her room after getting the love letter. Glimmer was lonely, this was exciting, and she’d actually met Princess Lavatia before-- she was definitely nice and definitely cool, and from the wording of the letter, definitely viewed Princess Prom as a romantic date. 

Glimmer took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath to bring her back to the present moment. It was a cool, calm night. It was an hour until prom. 

The trackerpad that laid on the window seat across the room buzzed, taking her away from her thoughts. "Wah!" Glimmer hurried over to answer it. She pressed a button and watched the screen's static rearrange into two figures.

“Hey Glimmer!” Adora spoke first. She was in a blue dress, with a purple corsage around her wrist. 

“Guess who’s coming to pick you up for _ Princess Prom _ ?! Your dates!” Bow chimed, squeezing into view from where he sat behind Adora on Swift Wind’s back. He had a white and gold tuxedo on himself, with a purple flower clipped into a pocket. 

“Bow, Adora!” Glimmer sounded just as happy as she felt to hear them, but the additional news she had to give turned her voice to a stutter. 

“I- I didn’t know you guys were going to the Re-Princess Prom! Princess Lav asked me to go with her, so she’s picking me up soon! But I’ll definitely see you at Prom!” 

Both of their faces registered a look of surprise. Glimmer was feeling very confused, happy but hurt, when she’d felt their absence like a cold shoulder. As if one surprise call hadn’t been enough, a knock on her door sounded. 

“I think that’s them! See you guys soon!”

“O-okay! See you Glimmer!” Adora said. 

Glimmer put down the tablet on her vanity and walked to the door. _ I can’t believe I’m doing this!  _ “Coming!” She called out. When she opened it, there stood Lavatia, in a red dress with a black leather jacket and shades on, holding out her hand. 

“ _ Hey Glimmer, let’s blow this pop stand. _ ” 

\--

Bow put the trackerpad back in the messenger bag that hung from his shoulder. He looked down at the purple flower on his suit, pulling gently on one of its petals. It’d felt like a long time since he and Adora had gotten to see Glimmer, so they had planned on surprising her, by both being her dates to Princess Prom.

“I guess Glimmer made a new friend.” Bow wondered aloud. 

Adora squinted, gripping onto Swift Wind’s mane. “Maybe. Or maybe this is another one of The Horde’s plans. And Lav is an agent to get close to her and capture her! Oh ho ho if that’s the plan, they clearly underestimated us preparing for old tricks!” 

“Orrrr maybe she just made a new friend!” Bow suggested. 

“Adora please listen to Bow and stop pulling my hair out!” Swift Wind whined. 

“Okay, okay! Sorry.” She grumbled. 

They swooped past Bright Moon, making their way to the Kingdom of Snows, while the sky was a deep violet overhead. They all laughed and recounted the day before between getting outfits and investigating some first one’s writing in a crowded village. Between tough and funny moments, Bow now found himself looking out across the sky and tree tops. What had Glimmer been doing today? Had she missed him too? She probably had; she hadn’t had her friends around in the past few weeks. On top of all that, Glimmer was... sensitive. That was one of her powers-- to care so much. With her sudden duties and the scramble to understand a First One’s message, so much had been happening to everyone in the best friend squad to pull them in different directions. Bow wanted Glimmer to know that her friends would always be by her side, and taking her to the dance would maybe... be really special for that. Things had been so tense. Now they could talk about everything. He hoped he could have a moment alone with Glimmer for that too. 

The woods and sky thinned out into cliffs that revealed an icy palace set up for a Princess Prom, a bit reminiscent of the party from the past. 

“Ooh! The landing is right there!” Bow said, smiling widely. 

She-Ra’s noble steed glided into an overly dramatic landing right outside the weapon, cape, and coat check. 

“Thanks! Swifty!” Adora whispered, sounding a bit embarrassed as she and Bow hopped off. 

“No problem!” Swift Wind announced. “But I will be expecting a goodie bag!” 

They went through coat/weapons check with the Kingdom of Snows’ guards after their alicorn friend had left. Arm in arm, Adora and Bow pushed past the giant curtains and walked down the huge staircase that led down to the ballroom, where princesses and their guests flocked around, talking and eating snacks. Frosta sat in her hostess throne, noticeably carved in ice with her face at the top and her fists as the arms of the chair. First Adora bowed, her and Frosta sharing a grin before Bow did the same. It only took him a few moments to hear a familiar laugh and match it to Glimmer amongst the crowd. 

“There she is, let’s go!” Bow said over his shoulder to Adora who smiling and competitively sped walk-raced him over. Giggling, they came barreling over to their friend, who turned to look at them with wide eyes. Bow rushed into a hug. “Glimmer!” Adora followed suit, hugging her from the other side. 

“Bow! Adora!” Glimmer gasped before turning her head. “Lav, these are my best friends.” 

Next to her was another princess, fiery red hair just spiking out around her dark toned cheeks, shades on her eyes. That must be Princess Lavatia. She let out a cool laugh. “Nice to meet you all! You can call me Lav.” 

“Hey I’m Bow. And this is--” 

“KYLE-la. My na-me is Ky-la.” Adora said confidently with crossed arms, though the over-the-top way she spoke made the whole thing very questionable. 

“Bow and Kylaaa, got it.” Latvia said, smiling cheekily. “Yeah, my best friend is Mermista. Who is really more like my rival. My frenemy. Because! She pranks me! But otherwise! She’s just so apathetic! I wonder! Where! Has her passion gone?!” As she spoke, a candle on the table behind them flared. 

Glimmer giggled, raising a brow. “Apathetic compared to you huh?” 

Lavatia blushed. “We balance out, y’know? That aside,  _ you _ have an adorable laugh.” 

Glimmer blushed at this, sparkles lighting up her eyes. 

Lavatia gracefully took Glimmer’s hand and lowered her lips to it, to deliver a small kiss. 

Glimmer was positively red and sparkly with embarrassment. 

“Aw, you--” The fire princess stopped talking to look at Bow, who everyone had turned to look at after Glimmer first met his eyes. In a small panic, he realized that he must’ve been making a weird expression. 

“I’ll be right back!” Bow covered, his voice cracking awkwardly. He walked away, carrying himself and his quickly beating heart down to the secluded corridor where the restrooms were. He let himself lean against the wall. 

_ Was Glimmer on a date? _ Not that it wasn’t a normal thing that people normally did but… the way Glimmer looked at Lavatia felt… He was jealous. He raised his palm to his own cheek, looking a bit afraid, flustered with his own feelings.  _ Okay Bow, you’re jealous, you can be mature about this! Glimmer’s not going to stop being your best friend just because she’s... dating someone.  _ He took a deep breath-- 

Adora appeared at the entrance to the hallway. “Bow? Are you okay?” She asked as she came closer, brows furrowed with concern. 

“Hey Adora-- Yeah I'm alright!” He said, voice cracking again. 

“That was a bit weird, wasn’t it?” Adora mumbled, leaning against the wall and looking deep in thought. “It’s still just so suspicious! You would know Mermista, wouldn't you!? Because you've been sent by Catra, since Catra’s not here, to befriend all the princesses and take them out from the inside! I mean, Bow, we have to expect  _ something _ to happen.” 

Mermista yawned from where she stood nearby, turning both Adora and Bow’s heads when she spoke. “Sorry, I like, overheard. But you don’t have to suspect Lav, she’s actually cool, we’ve been friends for forever. Seagull pen pals. I didn’t want to say ‘hi’ yet though because the awkward flirting happening over there is  _ not _ my scene.” 

“That’s um, good to know.” Adora frowned. “Maybe it’s really just going to be a regular day for once.” 

“Yeah, maybe this will just be a nice, fun prom and she’s just on a nice, fun date.” Bow said, trying to reassure both Adora and himself. 

“Riiiiiight,” Mermista droned. “I’m gonna go get some snacks before they clear them for the dance.” 

Adora watched her walk away before she put a hand on Bow’s shoulder. “I’m going to just do a quick sweep of the place to make sure there aren’t any hidden weapons before the dance.” 

“Okay, I’ll check back in with you after that.” Bow said warmly before Adora nodded and headed out. 

Bow knew Frosta was on much higher alert for an attack since her last prom. But he also knew Adora wouldn’t relax until she felt more confident that she didn’t see any signs of sabotage, which, it was always good to have an extra pair of eyes. He sighed. And what was he doing? He clenched his fists together. They came here to have a good time together and he was being ridiculous! Besides, as a best friend, he was not doing a good job of supporting Glimmer, who was probably super nervous right now! She'd never been on a date before. 

As he was about to go back out into the party, glowing pink appeared before him and his friend shimmered into existence.

“Hey, Bow! Are you okay?” Glimmer asked softly. 

“H-hey Glimmer!” He squeaked, unprepared for that teleportation. “I’m fine, really!” 

She smiled slightly. "That's good." 

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry I didn't check in to see if you had a date-date for prom. Adora and I thought it would be nice to surprise you; we really missed you." He said/ 

"I missed you too." She said, looking away. 

Bow felt his chest rise and fall in a silent sigh. “Did I miss much, when I was gone?” 

“No, not really...” Glimmer said, turning back to him with energy. “Just queen meetings every minute and then being asked on a date! I’m not sure I know how to do any of it.” She laughed light-heartedly through some nervousness. 

“Hey, I know you’ll do great…” Bow said. “Um, I-is that a queen thing? Getting a lot of suitors?” 

Glimmer’s face reddened as she struggled to answer. “I, well, yes and no! Aunt Castaspella mentioned it once, but I don’t think ‘suitors’ are very common anymore.” She sighed. “This is just a normal date.” 

"Yeah? Well how's it going?" He tipped his head, giving a reassuring smile. 

"I really,  _ really _ don't know." She emphasized, frowning into space. 

Bow remembered that he and Adora had dressed to match Glimmer who predictably wore purple, assuming the plan that the best friend squad would be going together. Oh he hoped that didn’t come off weirdly to Lavatia. “I think I’ve got an idea,” He pulled the purple flowers from his top. “may I?” 

"Oh?” She asked, tipping her head with a knowing look of mischief. 

Bow grinned back, and tucked the flowers one by one behind her ear, securely into her hair. “There!” 

She snorted, blushing a bit, and gently taking the last flower from his hand before he wove it in with the others. She leaned on her toes and pushed the purple blossom behind his ear, and gently into his tightly curled locks. Bow reached up to the flower in his hair, surprised. 

“Flowers really suit you,” Glimmer said slowly, answering his look of confusion as she looked up into his eyes with a small smile. “Thanks for being my best friend.”

Bow felt a smile immediately spread across his face as he answered just as solemnly. “I’ll always be your best friend.” 

The two went back into the ballroom to find Lavatia and Adora oddly hitting it off by the punchbowl, talking about their workout techniques. Or… sort of arguing about them in a fun, competitive way? There were several arm wrestling competitions on the snack table. When it was time for the dance, it had been Frosta’s idea/order to make a giant conga line that went… poorly the first few times. It all went by so fast that Bow, Adora, and Glimmer didn’t have the conversation that he’d hoped they’d all have, though there was one thing he’d hoped to clear up before everything was over. Lavatia walked out of the giant ice building and back out into the snow, fastening a third leather jacket to herself to stay warm. Bow hurried out after her. 

“Princess Lavatia!” He called out. 

She turned and lifted her shades. “What’s up archer?” She chimed. 

As he caught up to her, he began slowly, “Hey, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if we made your date feel kind of awkward, and we’ll definitely check with Glimmer next time.” 

The fire princess looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke, though a few moments after the end of his apology, she let out a small fit of giggles. 

“Ohh, not to worry. I’m glad I definitely made a new friend tonight, but I’m pretty sure Glimmer is smitten with someone else.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very quickly; Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
